There's a First Time for Everything
by your royal highness
Summary: Casey has failed for the first time. Who is there to comfort her? Dasey


**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD**

**Oh…and it has language. STRONG language. **

**Casey's POV**

_4:45 PM…_

It was all stupid Derek's fault. If he hadn't set my alarm to go off at three o'clock in the fucking morning, none of this would have ever happened.

I slammed the door to my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed, angrily banging my fists on my pillow. I let out an angry, muffled scream, and then turned and started at the door.

I stared down at the crumpled up paper in my hand and then I threw it at the wall. Even crumpled up on the floor, you couldn't miss the big red marking at the top: F.

It was plain and simple.

I had failed for the first time.

And it was all my loathsome stepbrothers fault.

Stupid Derek.

He's such an ass hole.

_5:56 PM Derek's POV…_

I came home with a smirk on my face…as always. Hockey practice was brutal, I must admit that.

I pushed open the door and threw my bag down onto the ground, heading towards the kitchen.

Food.

Mmm…Food.

Maybe I can convince Nora to order us pizza tonight. I opened up the fridge door and stared at what we had. Ugh, nothing good. I grabbed a coke and took a huge gulp before starting up the stairs.

"D! There you are!"

"Sup Ed?" I asked, walking past him, and whipping the extra coke drips from my mouth.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I said, sitting down in my desk chair. Edwin was still standing outside. I rolled my eyes. "Come inside, Ed."

He quickly ran into my room and closed the door. "What did you do to Casey?"

I laughed. "Case? Aw, I don't know…" I turned to my computer, and then my eyebrows knitted together and I quickly turned back to him. "Why?"

"Cause she cursed at me, Derek."

"Casey??" My eyebrows went up, and I laughed. "No way. You're lying, Ed. Casey is like head of the Anti-Cursing club as well as the Anti-Derek club…which happens to be one person…me…and maybe Max….I don't know though. But they did break up so…"

"Derek!" Edwin cut me off, and I turned to him, a shocked look on my face.

"Did you just cut me off??"

"Yes! Casey really _did _curse! You did something! What did you do???"

"Nothing! Now stop worrying! She's a girl…she's probably PMSing or something like that. Now go…go go go!" Edwin slumped his shoulders in defeat, and then left the room.

Thank.

The.

Lord!

_6:32 PM…_

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Nora yelled up the stairs, and I quickly got up from my computer and ran down the stairs.

"Yes!! Nora, you're the _best_!" Fried chicken! I rubbed my hands together and then sat down, grabbing the biggest chicken breast I could find in the bin. Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie followed, but Space Case was nowhere to be found.

"Casey!!" Nora yelled up the stairs. "Casey!!" She screamed again, and then she sighed and turned to the rest of us. "Lizzie, can you go upstairs and get your sister, please?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said, and then ran up the stairs.

I was taking a bit out my chicken breast, and then I heard a door slam…_loudly_. I dropped my chicken onto the ground, and then we all heard Casey scream.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lizzie came downstairs in defeat, and I stared down the chicken. I _must_ have done something. She's not even coming down for dinner. She even yelled at Lizzie. I wonder what she'd do to me…

I didn't touch my food for the rest of the dinner, and the family stared at me strangely.

"Derek?" I turned to my Dad. "Why aren't you eating your food? You love friend chicken!!"

"HISTORY!!" I suddenly screamed, realizing what was bugging Casey so much. That history quiz! She must have bombed it! Aw, I feel bad for her. She's never failed and Derek…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING????

"What?" Lizzie asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." I said, and then got up and bolted up the stairs. I slowed when I got to Casey's door, and then I lightly knocked on it.

"Go way!" I heard her moan.

"Case…open up the door."

"NO! Go away Derek!"

"Casey!! Open up this door right now."

"No!"

"CASEY!!" She finally opened up the door, and I put my hands on her hips and picked her up, pulling her close to me. I let my arms wrap around her back as I walked into her room, her in my arms. I kicked the door shut, and to my surprise, she didn't kick me once or try to squirm in my arms. I sat down on her bed and held her like I hold Smarti.

She just…cried…for about five minutes into my shoulder. It was rather uncomfortable considering I don't do tears, but it was Case, and it was probably my fault that I let her fail anyways. Derek! Don't let your soft side show! I scolded myself, but then I realized that I already had her in my arms. "Case?" I said, softly. "What did I do?"

She looked up at me and growled. "You ruined my life." She said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, come on, Case!" I smirked. "Was it the alarm clock?" I said, trying to remember my last prank on her. She smacked me on the shoulder…_hard_. "I guess so." She angrily whipped her tears away, and she squirmed in my arms, but I kept her still.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Why not?"

I let my eyes wander to a piece of paper, crumpled up on the floor in the corner of her room, in front of the door. I kicked the ball towards me, and I picked it up. She tried to snatch it from me, but I held her back. All I had to see was the big red F to assure me that I was right.

"That's what I thought."

"Give it back!!" She said, still trying to reach for it.

"Casey? Casey, listen to me, okay? Space Case? Casey?"

"My favorite nickname is Space Case…." She said, leaning up against my shoulder. "It sounds like a couples' nickname."

My jaw dropped to the ground and I couldn't think of what to say as she gently took the failing paper from my hands.

"Where did I go wrong?" She moaned, cuddling her head more into my neck. "I shouldn't have failed! I never fail!!"

"Casey…one bad grade isn't going to hurt you. I fail all the time!"

I carefully rested my head on top of hers, and I saw a smile creep onto her face. "I know you fail all the time, Derek. You have nothing better to do in your life then to prank me."

I smirked. "It's fun."

"No! No more pranks! I am not going to fail again! And if you do one more prank on me…Derek Venturi…I…" She turned to look up at me, and I lifted my head off of hers. I tightened my grip on her, pulling her onto my lap more, and we got lost in each others gaze. This is your _step-sister_, D! You can't love her! You can't! YOU CAN'T! I turned my head away, and she blushed. "Oh, and no more pranks, okay?"

"No way!!" I said, shaking my head.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But none when I'm trying to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed in defeat, "Will you come down to dinner?" I asked, and I went to get up, but she pulled on my neck. My face fell down next to hers, and she quickly gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah…and thanks. Thanks, Derek." She got up and walked out of the room, and I gave a goofy smile and walked into my bedroom, sitting down in my chair and spinning around, the same goofy smile on my face.

"So…you patch everything up with Casey?" I turned and saw Edwin standing in the doorway.

"Yeah…but let's just hope she fails again." I said, and Edwin stared at me in a weird way before walking away. "Let's just hope she fails again…" I repeated.

**I know it was horrible…and VERY rushed. If you think it really is horribly horribly rushed, I will go and change it!!**

**-Alexandra!!**


End file.
